


A new beginning

by KirishimaEijirou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Love, M/M, Standing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaEijirou/pseuds/KirishimaEijirou
Summary: Sylvain never had the courage to tell his father that he would never fit in his expectations. Maybe it's about time now...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 16





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sylvix and I am happy that you found my little work here!  
> I translated it into english so you can read it, too!  
> If you will find some mistakes, you can of course tell me, but please be nice and polite, even though if you don't like my work.  
> I am not used to write small oneshots like these but I'm trying, it is very fun!
> 
> So please enjoy it. <3

"I know.", Sylvain replied, when his friend complained because of his action.  
"Why are you doing it then?", asked Felix a bit more growling than before.  
Sylvain couldn't help himself, he always had to smile when he had to look at the combination of that grumpy face but blushing cheeks.  
"Because this is how it should be."  
Again he grumbled.  
From the small, white cloud which appeared in front if Felix' face he knew that he was annoyed and had to sigh.  
Meanwhile, the Gautier offspring knew that it wasn't real anger, but only embarrassment that his friend was expressing in his own special way.  
If he hated it as much as he sometimes was pretending to, he wouldn't even be wearing the jacket he gave him by now.

The sky had already turned gray a few hours ago, but the rain decided to pour itself over the land just now.  
It was good that they had already reached their destination.  
Because it wasn't very soft rain, as it turned out now.  
The clouds were getting rid of their thick water droplets with such an intensity that it was very loud on the roof of the barn.  
It sounded like it would turn into a hailstorm.  
They had just brought their horses into the stable.

While Felix gave his horse a carrot after their long journey, the redhead joined him.  
In contrast to the icy cold weather, Felix felt his friend's warm breath on his neck, which inevitably made him shudder.  
"Sylvain!", he warned in a low, rough voice and tried to look around.  
Nobody was here, but he still thought the danger of being discovered like that was far too great.  
But that didn't stop Sylvain.  
With gentle kisses he made his way up to his cheek, brushed some lost wisps of hair from his face and sealed the other's lips with his own.  
So that he couldn't move away so quickly, he put his hands on the sides of his head and was holding it softly.  
Since they wouldn't have many times in which they could kiss or care for eachother like that, Felix quickly gave in and leaned forward a little to be able to return the kiss more clearly.

He himself never dreamed of having a partner for whom he harbored romantic feelings at some point.  
Especially a male partner.  
And to top it, one who was known as a womanizer, too.  
It was always enough for him just to have his friends and his swords to fight around him.

The affection for Sylvain, however, went far beyond that.  
With this man he wanted to share his life, no matter what the future would bring them.  
He hadn't decided that out of spite because he wanted to hurt his father.  
It was just like that for him.  
His heart told him that, even if it took a long time to realize because he didn't wanted to listen to it.  
But he would never admit it out loud.  
He himself would give up everything just to be there for this man and at some way he was already doing that.  
Only Sylvain had not yet had the courage to make a clear decision, let alone implement it.

They have been walking on these dangerous eggshells for two whole years.  
Sylvain had not yet managed to go against the expectations of his own house.  
It's what he wanted since his childhood.  
No more children just because of crests.  
He had to put an end to this.  
It only brought suffering and destruction, and as they were allowed to experience not too long ago, even war.  
He preferred not to think about all of that when he was with Felix, even if it was almost impossible to permanently suppress these thoughts.  
That he chosed to be with a man was not a part of his plan, but planning love was never a thing for him.  
After they kissed breathlessly, the redhead unbuttoned the other's top.  
"Psh! What are you doing?", Felix hissed and held his hand tight.  
"I wanted to take your clothes off before you catch a cold.", Sylvain replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Not here and not now."  
It was not more than a quiet breath before he kissed him on the palm of his hand and then distanced himself from him.  
"I'm staying tonight. You promised me that we would fight together at Gautier's border tomorrow."  
Felix liked to pretend that this was the only reason to be here.  
And actually it was a really good one for him.  
Visitors were already expected in the house of Gautier.  
The Margrave was already walking impatiently up and down the dining room, repeatedly running his fingertips over his beard to keep it in shape.  
All day long he had been telling his employees that the time had finally come.  
His son would finally introduce him to the woman who would bear his grandchildren, he was convinced of that.  
Ideally, many little sons who are all carrying the Gautier crest.  
The employees were smiling friendly and continuing their work without being bothered by the nervous father.  
They were happy, because for the first time in a very long time there was a good atmosphere in this house.

His son Sylvain had left the house yesterday morning and checked out by telling the gatekeeper.  
He had announced that he would bring someone with him when he's coming back.  
The whole thing itself was completely unspectacular if he hadn't dressed up like he never did before, at least for meeting his friends.  
The gardener had told him that his son had asked for a rose.  
Not just any rose, the most beautiful rose in the whole garden.  
When he wanted to pick them for him, Sylvain had stopped him to get it by himself.  
He said that it would not be special if he wouldn't pluck them with his own hands.  
He had also asked the chef to serve a spicy fish dish today, and it should be best he had ever cooked.  
Usually his son didn't like spicy foods that much, at least he knew that about him.  
But all the little things that had shown up in the past few weeks were a sign for him that the visit he had announced had to be his future wife.  
Why else would he bother himself so much with these details?  
It was the first time that he had the feeling that there was really something behind this.

After a while Sylvain entered the dining room, which was already decorated with fresh flowers.  
Did he miss anything?  
"Sylvain, my son! I heard that we have a special guest today."  
Sylvain remained silent.  
He was surprised that his father actually came to him.  
"How from .. How do you know that?", asked the redhead after a moment of hesitation.  
"I'm your father, I knew I would feel it when the day had finally come. Why didn't you say anything?"  
Sylvain opened his mouth but couldn't say a word.  
His father was right.  
And he was in such a good mood.  
Until now.

Sylvain nervously cleared his throat and shrugged.  
"It should be a surprise."  
His father nodded proudly.  
"Alright. I'll introduce you to the person today. I hope you accept my decision because I won't accept any other one. I'll spend the rest of my life with this person, no matter what."  
The Margrave looked a bit irritated.  
"Sylvain, my son. You finally found someone, I will not be able to wait another 20 years. If you have made your choice, we are all happy. There is no reason for such dramatic words."  
He laughed and gave him a good pat on the shoulder.  
"Yes. It's about time.", he confirmed and tugged his shirt sleeve while he looked over his shoulder to see if the visitor had already finished changing his clothes.  
With a steadfast gaze he looked into the joyful, expectant face of his father, who then looked past him and apparently seemed to be waiting for the mysterious guest.

When Felix finally came through the door, he grabbed his wrist to pull him next to him and immediately put his arm around him as a signal that he belonged to him.  
"I will marry him. And if this is not possible, I will still share my life with him anyway, until it ends.", he announced.  
Now it was he who couldn't hold his smile full of pride anymore, even if there was a lot of fear and nervousness behind it.  
Not only because he was sure of his words, but also because he had finally dared to speak them out loud.  
Felix was completely taken by surprise, he wouldn't go so far as to say that he was jumping in the air of joy, but he didn't complain that Sylvain had finally managed to open his mouth.  
Even if it would have been nice to let him know what he had planned.

However, this time it was his father who had lost his voice.  
In disbelief, he looked back and forth between the two of them and quietly took a few steps back, only to grab a chair to sit down first.  
Everyone in the room froze and looked at the newly announced couple.  
At the same time, they hardly dared to blink or even breathe.  
The silence lasted what felt like an eternity before the margrave put his hand over his face and shook his head.  
He waved his hand and sighed, but then dropped his hand again and stared thoughtfully into space.  
Sylvain was about to say something before his father glanced at the employees and spoke.  
"What are you all staring at? Bring the food in."  
He sounded not very amused, but also not angry, then looked back at his son and his friend.  
"At least you picked someone whose house we have a good connection to ...", he muttered.  
He would have to change a word with Rodrigue, or maybe a few more.

A really big stone fell from Sylvain's heart.  
It could have gone badly wrong, but he seemed to accept it, even if he obviously needed some time to digest the news.  
It sure wasn't easy for him after all these years of expecting a woman to continue the bloodline, as it had been for generations.  
But that he tried to deal with it showed him that he was not only important to him because of his crest.  
At least not anymore.

For a long time there had been quarrels and misfortunes here in Gautier.  
They were all tired of it.  
It was time for a fresh new beginning.  
And if it would looked like this, this should be it.  
The sun should shine over Gautier again and bring happiness back to the faces and souls of the people here.  
So they would now have a nice meal together, like they often had as good friends.  
But for the first time as a family.


End file.
